Pokemon  Generation 5 :Part 2:
by Professional Writer
Summary: Tommy and Elisa venture into the Opalshyne forest. There, they meet two strange men who are holding a pokemon captive. Tommy wants to free it but is forced into a chase after he tries saving the pokemon. Will he and Elisa escape, or will the men prevail?


**CHAPTER 2**

**TEAM ICE'S PLAN**

Tommy and Elisa wandered out of Opalshyne with there pokemon each out of there pokeballs, waddling along happily. It was not until long that they discovered Opalshyne's mysterious forest.

"It says on the Town Map that the first Gym is on the other side of this forest," said Tommy. "Should we go in?"

"Yeah, sure. Today's been all boring-I need some adventure!"

The two entered the dark and forboding forest. It was chilly and everything was frozen. "Is th-this s-supposed t-to th-this ch-chilly?" asked Tommy, his teeth chattering like a woodpecker. "Th-this isn't l-like a r-real f-forest."

"D-Dunno, th-this p-place could b-be unique," replied Elisa, also shivering.

A shrill squeal filled the air. "What was that?" asked Tommy.

"It seemed like a p-pokemon!"

"Let's check it out!"

More voices could be heard, except this time they were human voices. "What was that? No, who was that?" said Tommy.

Phuma sniffed the air, growling with anger. Without warning, it started walking to the right. Seado could sense it too, it smelt the air and started walking along with Phuma. They both stopped now and then to sniff the air again. With no other choice, Tommy and Elisa followed.

Not long after, they came to a spot where two men were huddled around a caged pokemon. It squealed, wanting only to escape, "Dragonaaaa!"

"No!" cried Tommy! "I have to save it!"

He ran towards the men before Elisa could say :"No wait, stop!"

Phuma trailed along after him, seemingly having the same intention. "Stop! You're hurting a Pokemon!" cried Tommy confidently.

The two men turned around to face Tommy, a grunt protested, "How dare you defy the marvellous plans of Team Ice?"

"Team Ice?" repeated Tommy, "who are you? A-And how dare you trap an innocent pokemon like that?"

"Leave us alone...unless you wanna battle for it kiddo," said the other grunt.

"Bring it! Phuma, go!"

The grunt laughed, "It's two on one buddy!"

Elisa suddenly ran beside Tommy, "Not when I'm here!"

Tommy didn't notice, he only had eyes for the pokemon as if it were his destiny to save it.

"Okay then, it's 2 on 2!" cried the two grunts.

"GO, Ecidog!" yelled grunt 1.

"You too, Ecidog!" yelled grunt 2.

Tommy didn't hesitate, "Phuma, Flamethrower now!"

Elisa acted instantly, "Seado, use bind!"

Suddenly, Tommy had a plan, "Elisa, you hold them off, I'll take the pokemon to a safe spot."

"What about Phuma?"

"You can battle with him for now, okay?"

The flamethrower engulfed the first Ecidog, burning it badly and the bind hit the second ecidog hard, trapping it. Tommy just ran for the caged pokemon, fury welling up inside him. _Who are these people? Why would they do this to an innocent pokemon? Who these people associated with? _Questions filled his mind, but for now, he knew what he had to do.

With the battle commencing just behind him, he secretly took the cage, "You'll be alright little fella, I'm here so don't worry," said Tommy. But then one of the grunts realized, "GET HIM!"

"Uh oh..." muttered Tommy, "Phuma, come back! Where leaving!"

Elisa returned her Seado and started running towards Tommy, "What's going on..."

Tommy just ran, ran as fast as he could with the cage in his arms with the two grunts on his tail. "RUN, ELISA RUN!"

Elisa, didn't need a warning, she was already running when she saw Tommy trying to escape.

Tommy jerked left suddnely, heading in a different direction, Elisa followed close behind. The grunts were mad, chasing like berserkers after the two. Tommy jerked left again and saw the exit. He sprinted towards it just as-

-Another man skidded to a stop infront of them, his head down, hiding his face. The grunts behind them started laughing, "You're trapped now kids, thats our boss, Glacier and your in for big flogging!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Will Tommy and Elisa escape unharmed out of the forest? Even so, will Tommy be able to save the caged pokemon? And who are these people, are they the team rocket of Kanto and Johto? Or the Team Magma and Aqua from the Hoenn region? Or the Team Galactic of the Sinnoh region? Find out in the next chapter of: Pokemon - Generation 5

_

* * *

_


End file.
